Alphabet Soup
by ladyhades
Summary: Another collection of Rei/Minako oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

_Author Notes: _

_Sooo, I snuck away from work a little early today. I was looking something up in an online dictionary, and saw a little button that said random word. I started clicking on them, and I had a stupid idea. What follows are little snippets based on different random words. Some are short, some are long, some are stupid fluff, and some you'll hate me for. XD_

_As always, lots of Rei/Minako love going on, so if that's not your thing, you are in the *wrong* place my dear. _

_Enjoy! _

**Quibble**

"I don't know how you can watch this crap." Rei grumbled, propping her chin in her hand and eyeing the TV disdainfully.

"I know, right?" Minako breathed, riveted to the picture. "American television is so trashy."

"And they call this reality TV?"

The blonde mumbled something in the affirmative and popped more candy into her mouth.

"You're going to rot your brain." The dark haired woman sighed. "And your teeth."

This seemed to get Minako's attention, and she cast a sideways glance across the couch. "Would you still love me if I didn't have any teeth?"

Rei snorted. "Are you serious?"

"Very." The blonde replied, eyes and tone indicating that she was in fact, extremely serious. She leaned towards her girlfriend, snacks and television forgotten. "What if all my teeth fell out in some horrific chain of candy related events, and all I could do was smile and drool on you?"

Rei paused, brows creasing together in thought for a moment. "Huh. Don't you kind of do that now?"

Cerulean eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What?" Rei laughed. "It means I still love you, right? So what's the problem?"

Wrong answer. The first attack was swift, and the fire soldier never saw the pillow coming as it was hurled across the sofa and connected with her face. She laughed, distracted, and the blonde pounced, nimble fingers quickly finding the most ticklish of spots. Rei pleaded for mercy, laughing hysterically until her sides ached and her eyes watered, and she was pretty sure it wasn't going to let up anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Inhabitant**

Rei scowled as she gathered abandoned manga volumes scattered about her room, and bit back a curse when she nearly tripped over a discarded high heel. Arms full of odds and ends, she bent to retrieve the offending shoe, dangling the pink pump from her finger with a tired sigh.

Really. Minako had a home of her own. Why she insisted on spending so much of her time at Rei's, and leaving all of her items and such a trail of destruction behind was beyond her. She tossed the armful of things onto her futon and spotted a stray spiral bound notebook poking out from under her dresser. As she picked it up by the binding, a scrap of paper fluttered to the floor.

Lips pursed and curiosity piqued, she turned it over in work worn hands and cracked a smile. It was a strip of photos, taken from one of those ridiculous photobooths. Rei could remember Minako tugging on her hand, eyes soft and pleading as she dragged her inside, forcing her to pose for shot after shot.

At the bottom, scrawled in loopy girlish handwriting, Minako had written their names and drawn a heart in obnoxious pink ink. Rei shook her head with a quiet laugh, and placed the photos on her dresser.

She supposed the best course of action would be to make some space in her closet for the days that Minako decided to stay over.

For her sake, of course.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eccentricity**

When she had first arrived in Tokyo, Minako had overheard a group of girls in her class discussing the mysterious shrine maiden at the local temple. Tales of odd psychic predictions, her unapproachable beauty and personality, and her uncanny ability to look straight through a person ran rampant. She seemed to be placed on a pedestal, one of awe and fear, and it only proved to make the blonde curious.

After meeting Rei, she could see how people might be intimidated. The girl was sharp, and had a tongue to match. Never one to be deterred, Minako plowed into the miko's life and personal space anyway, poking and prodding until she got to know the real Rei, the girl underneath the stories and whispers.

She was absolutely beautiful, inside and out, and Minako couldn't figure out what would be odd about that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Conflicting**

She had been here too long, and her head was starting to ache. Outside the glass window, her manager looked as tired as she felt, raking fingers through greying hair and leaning back in his chair. He waved a hand in the air without bothering to look up, signaling a break.

Minako let out a thankful sigh and exited the booth, snatching her cell phone off the table and wandered down the hall in search of silence.

She found it down a darkened hall, ducking through an empty conference room and out onto an expansive balcony overlooking the twinkling lights of the city below. She fiddled with her phone, too anxious to check her messages, and scowled. When did she become a silly teenager again?

It had been two days since she had stolen a kiss from her best friend, leaning against a beat up car in a parking lot five thousand miles away, and it had been two days since she had heard from her last. She tapped her fingers restlessly against the steel railing and sucked in a breath. If she flipped open her phone and saw a message from Rei, what would it say? Would she be angry? Disappointed?

Maybe she'd make an undying declaration of love.

Minako sighed, eyes burning as she watched the world glow orange in a haze of cityscape lights.

Worse, what if her phone had remained blank, the notification icon bare?

There was only one way to be sure.

She tipped her head back underneath the stars, closed her eyes, and counted to ten.


	5. Chapter 5

**Everything**

They fell through the door, tangled in a mess of hair and limbs. Rei sucked in a breath, heart hammering as quick hands peeled the jacket off her slender frame.

"I don't think we should…"

Lips caught hers again, and she didn't have time to think as they staggered through the dark. She felt Minako shrink a few inches in her arms as heels were kicked off, and she could smell cigarettes and taste wine as her world spun. Clothing dropped, tracing their path through the tiny apartment. When the back of her knees hit the edge of a mattress, she fell into it, pulling the other girl down on top of her in one swift movement.

_This is crazy._

But her hands moved on their own, silencing doubts as they slid over a toned abdomen. Minako ran her hands over Rei's, pressing them against warm skin. The dark haired woman pushed herself up into a sitting position, leaning forward and kissing this goddess of love until she couldn't breathe, as hands wove and tugged on ebony locks now, urging her on. She kissed all the places she had only dreamed about, down a slender neck and ghosting over a collarbone as deft fingers tugged at a bra clasp.

Rei ran her fingernails down a bare back, following dangerous curves down the blonde's side and over a trembling thigh, catching her breath as Minako arched into the touch.

_Slips and tangles._

Sliding under sheets in the dark, time melted. The fire soldier hovered over the personification of beauty, blood rushing in her ears as she grazed her fingertips up past a knee, and over the bare skin of an inner thigh. Her vision felt as though it were darkening in this haze, but Minako pressed a hand to her cheek, grounding her and bringing her back.

Rei paused, acutely aware of the fact that her arms were shaking.

"It's okay." Minako breathed, brushing the pad of her thumb over soft features.

The dark haired guardian swallowed hard against the lump in her throat and the knot in her chest, gently leaning in to catch soft lips with her own. Warm arms wound around her neck and there was a gentle gasp of breath against her ear as she slid inside. Violet eyes fluttered shut as Rei reveled in the feeling of the body beneath hers, and the silken voice whispering her name.


	6. Chapter 6

**Profligacy**

She used to read stories in magazines she knew she shouldn't buy, tales of one Aino Minako, popstar and celebrity, and of her extravagant lifestyle. She would sit alone in her quiet apartment, flipping through glossy pages and viewing photographs snapped by paparazzi while thinking about the girl she used to know.

Different men, different parties, different appearances…

She could remember the last magazine she had purchased for some tell all interview, and on page thirty seven, Minako had talked about her boyfriend, and about how she had never been more in love.

Rei had rolled the magazine up, jaw clenched, and pitched it into the trashcan with a hollow thud.

She then fetched a tumbler down from the cupboard and a bottle of alcohol from the pantry, and tried desperately to ignore the ache in her chest.

It was at that moment in her kitchen, as she wobbled on the fence between past and present, that she vowed to never waste another thought on that woman.

She tossed amber liquid back, and the burn in her throat was almost incomparable to the sting in her eyes.

She supposed they were both liars now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Unaffected**

Minako was starting to feel dejected. Despite her numerous flirtations and innuendos, Rei had remained completely immune to everything the blonde had thrown at her. She would stay calm and poised, merely arching an eyebrow in response or worse, ignoring it and her completely. Not one to be derailed, Minako decided to go for broke, and make one last ditch effort to fluster her.

At Haruka's birthday party, she found the perfect opportunity. After she had been convinced that the stoic woman had had more than enough alcohol to lower any control she might posess, she pounced on her in the kitchen, salt shaker, lemon wedge, and a shot glass full of tequila in hand.

"Wanna do a shot with me?"

Rei frowned internally, violet eyes sweeping the blonde up and down. Very suspicious indeed, but she decided to bite.

"Tequila?"

"Makes her clothes fall off." Haruka crowed behind the islander, apparently enjoying her role as bartender a bit too much.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Hysterical."

Michiru gave her lover an elbow to the ribs, causing the tomboy to pout.

"Well?" Minako challenged, audience forgotten, lips quirking up into a smirk.

"Fine."

"Excellent." The blonde replied smoothly, handing the salt shaker to the fire soldier. "You'll need that."

Before the dark haired woman could question her actions, Minako unbuttoned the top button of her already low cut top and slid the shot glass between her breasts.

Rei's jaw dropped. She threw a frantic glance over her shoulder towards Haruka, who had dropped her corkscrew and was rooted in place, bottle of wine still in her hand, eyes wide as saucers.

No help there.

The miko's heart pounded in her chest, and she could feel the tips of her ears burn. So that's how it was going to be? With a slow nod and an air of confidence, she took the slice of lemon from Minako's hand and held it up to the blonde's lips.

Minako could feel her cheeks heat up as she bit down on the wedge, and quickly became aware of the distinct possibility that Rei was going to beat her at her own game.

The room grew dangerously silent as Rei took the instigator's hand in her own, pressing a kiss to her knuckle before turning her arm over and running her tongue across Minako's wrist. She sprinkled a line of salt over pale skin and gave the blonde a crooked smile.

Minako's heart fluttered in her chest, dangerous and wild as an arm slid around her waist, holding her steady. Rei brought the wrist to her lips once more, licking the salt off and dropped her head, catching the shot glass with her mouth and tipping it back without spilling a drop. She removed the glass and threw the now extremely flustered blonde a wink. Minako bit back a gasp, stiff as board when Rei's lips ghosted near hers, removing the lemon wedge and sinking teeth into tangy citrus.

With a self-satisfied nod, Rei released Minako, stuffed the peel into the shot glass and plunked it down on the islander.

"Thanks." she breezed, tapping two fingers to her temple in a salute to Haruka and Michiru before wandering back down the hall to the rest of the party.

"I'm not even sure who won that round." The violinist murmured.

Haruka shook her head slowly, and looked back towards Minako, still locked in place, face flaming red. "We all did, sweetie."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sexist**

"I'm telling you," Minako declared emphatically, gesturing to a rather confused Mamoru, "men are from Mars, women are from Venus."

The muscle in the line of Rei's jaw twitched. "Come again?"

"Maybe later." The blonde breezed, waving a dismissive hand.

The miko flushed a violent shade of crimson, and beside her, Usagi looked no better. Blonde hair whipped wildly as she cast a wide eyed look at Rei, then Minako, and back to Rei.

"D…did you guys…"

"NO!" Rei snapped, convinced her blood pressure was about to reach near epic heights.

Usagi flinched as Minako continued her one sided discussion with the prince.

"It all comes down to opposites." she continued. "Women are all sensitive and soft, while the men are the strong protective types."

"W…what does that have to do with Mars and Venus?" Usagi questioned.

"I swear to god…" Rei seethed, pressing a hand to her forehead.

"Love and war." Minako stated simply. "Love being the soft and sensitive female, war being the big, strong dumb male. Perfect opposites."

"So, Mars and Venus." Usagi repeated slowly.

"Usagi." The fire soldier warned.

"A perfect match." Minako declared with an enthusiastic nod.

"So…Mars, the big dumb male…" The princess pointed to Rei, "…and Venus, the sensitive female…." she finished, pointing at Minako.

Minako blushed. "Oh. Uh…"

Rei fixed Usagi with a look that would have melted steel, violet eyes flashing. "You better run."

The princess bolted, with Rei hot on her heels.

Mamoru glanced around the now empty booth and sighed, picking up his coffee cup once more. "I have no idea what just happened," he said with a shrug, "but Minako, you're about as red as your bow."


	9. Chapter 9

**Foreclosure**

"That's the last of it." Makoto huffed, dropping an armload of boxes near the door and wiping the sweat from her brow.

Rei nodded, brushing the dust and dirt from her hands onto her jeans. "Good. Looks like we'll get her out on time then."

The tall brunette grunted in the affirmative, hands on her hips as she surveyed the now vacant apartment. "How is she really doing?"

"She seems okay." Rei replied with a light shrug. "She doesn't really talk about it, and I don't push."

"Breakups suck." Makoto sighed.

"I didn't like him from the start." The miko growled fiercely. "I'm glad he went back to wherever the hell he came from."

Makoto snickered and patted the shorter girl on the shoulder. "Honey, you don't like anyone Minako dates."

Rei scowled. "Is that so bad?"

"Whatever." Makoto laughed, gathering her load up once more. "I'm gonna go run these down to the truck. Wanna go grab Minako? She said something about doing a final sweep in the master bedroom."

Rei nodded, holding the front door open for her friend, and pointedly ignored some comment about a river in Egypt that Makoto mumbled half-heartedly.

She wandered down the hall, past tiny holes in the wall where photos from happier times had hung, and stepped over the piles of newspaper that served as packing material, sprawled across the floor. She eased the bedroom door open silently; unsure if the blonde had wanted some time alone, and paused in the door frame, breath catching in her chest.

Minako was dancing in the empty room as a tiny radio in the corner played a melancholy tune, sunlight bouncing off of golden tresses as she twirled, blue eyes shut.

_Take this moment to decide._

Rei felt a lump in her throat swell and she swallowed hard, violet eyes traveling over the lithe form before her, from shapely legs in battered jeans and an old t-shirt sliding off one shoulder, to the smudge of newspaper ink across the bridge of her nose.

She looked beautiful.

Rei started, feeling her cheeks flush when cerulean eyes opened and locked with hers, her presence now known. Wordlessly, Minako gestured to her, and Rei obliged, crossing worn carpet in beat up sneakers. Hands tugged at the miko's, and in a fraction of seconds, the blonde pulled her close and spun in a lopsided circle, flashing the dark haired woman the first real smile she had seen in months.

Rei laughed, content to let Minako loop her around through the sunbeams, and wondered if this was how the blonde started over.


	10. Chapter 10

**Usurper**

Venus rounded the corner, heading her way down into the wing of the palace that housed the Royal Family. Deep chimes signified the late hour, and she couldn't wait to fall back into her warm bed. It had been an eventful week, as diplomats the world over came and went. She paused in her patrol route long enough to stretch, joints popping tiredly.

When they had traveled to the future as teenagers, no one had told them how much work Crystal Tokyo would actually be.

Her ears pricked when the sounds of hushed voices reached her position and she immediately stiffened, drawing back into the shadows. Cerulean eyes narrowed when she caught sight of Mars, poking a tousled head out of the door that led to the Queen's chambers before ducking out into the hall.

Venus relaxed, and was about to call out when the Queen followed suite. There was a muted conversation, and it looked like it wasn't going well. Rei was waving her hands as she talked,

_she is so angry_

and Serenity grabbed her arm, head bowed. Venus pressed back further into cold stone, though her blood was surging, burning and wild in her veins. She watched, stinging eyes and jaw clenched, as the former priestess broke, pulling their sovereign to her, mumbling fragmented words into silver hair.

_I don't want you to burn._

The Queen leaned forward into the embrace, catching the lips of her guardian up into a tangled mess and Venus felt her knees sag as the world blurred. She pressed a hand to her mouth, stifling the hot sob that threatened to wrench out.

_Does she need to take everything?_

Venus thought of a rainy evening, years ago, when she had picked up the broken pieces of Mars, putting them back together in a darkened bedroom, running fingertips over ancient scars to soothe away worries and pain.

She thought of whispered promises and scorching tears, while the Queen tugged on the hands of her trophy, disappearing back into the bedroom.

_And it starts all over again._


	11. Chapter 11

**Revelation**

Minako kicked her feet, banging the heels of her shoes on rough stone, and fidgeted restlessly from her spot on the bench. Her cheeks warmed when she caught Rei's eyes, amused but warning, and she nodded back in response, drawing her hands into her lap and flattening her feet on the ground.

She squinted in bright sunlight, and tried to stay quiet while Rei finished up the archery lessons for the day. It was sweet of her, Minako mused, lips quirking up into a grin. She had given up what little free time she had to provide the lessons to local high school girls in order to help her grandfather with some income, a fact he was _very_ appreciative of.

The blonde peeked over her shoulder, back towards the shrine, and bit back a giggle at the old man's lecherous grin through an open window.

"Like this. Level your elbow." Rei's warm voice carried to her on the summer breeze, and Minako's attention returned to the miko and her students.

Rei was focused on an auburn haired girl, who didn't look to be much younger than they were. She had a cute face, and tiny, petite frame. The most interesting thing about her to Minako, however, was the permanent blush on her cheeks.

The blond leaned forward as Rei slid around behind her student, resting a hand on the girl's hip and another on her shoulder.

"Level." Rei murmured, sliding her hand from the girl's shoulder and down to her elbow, guiding it into the right position as the bow string was pulled taunt.

The student squeaked out a broken reply, her face flushed and bright.

"Good." Rei continued, the hand on the girl's hip pressing in. "Straighten your stance."

Minako could feel her own cheeks heating up, and she was pretty sure it wasn't the warm weather.

The arrow was let loose, and hit the target dead center. The girl let out a cheer, spinning on her heels and throwing her arms around a now mildly flustered Rei.

Mianko sucked in a breath, and tried to ignore the flutter in her chest.

"Perfect shot." The miko laughed, gently disentangling herself and turning to address the group. "Alright, that does it for today. See you all tomorrow."

After the class had departed and the equipment was put away, Rei dropped down onto the bunch beside Minako with a light sigh. The blonde gave her a sideways glance, shifting in her seat and fidgeting with her fingertips. "They seem to like you a lot."

Rei nodded, tipping her head back under warm sunshine. "My classes fill up so fast. It could almost be a full time job."

"I wonder why." The blonde murmured.

"Hm?" The miko arched an eyebrow.

Minako chewed the inside of her cheek, not daring to look at her friend. "Got any openings?"

Rei laughed. "You want to learn archery?"

"Maybe."

The raven haired girl thumped the blonde playfully in the head. "Dork. You'd shoot someone's eye out."

"Just yours." She retorted evenly.

Rei sighed again. "I don't have any openings," she began, suddenly finding the stone beneath their feet to be much more interesting. "but, I could teach you. If you wanted. Just us."

Minako grinned as butterflies danced in her tummy. "I would like that."

_Notes! _

_Well, this fic is proving to be more popular than I thought it would be! I, for one, am amazed by the amount of stupid fluff that's been coming out of all this. XD_

_Love it, hate it, let me know! You guys are awesome!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Deviation**

Rei leaned on her elbows with a tired sigh, slouching in her chair a bit as she wearily massaged her temples. The spreadsheet on the screen of her laptop blurred for the tiniest of moments as dark eyes flickered over the clock on her desk and she let out a groan.

These late nights were getting ridiculous, but some things couldn't be helped. She shrugged off her suit jacket and loosened the thin red tie around her collar. The rest of the office building was probably vacated by now, and she wished she could follow suite. Rei reached for her coffee mug, scowling when she found it to be empty. It wasn't even worth the effort to get up and brew another pot, and the sooner she finished cleaning up this hot mess, the sooner she could go home and pass out.

"Babe?"

Startled, Rei jumped, juggling the mug in her hands as she tried not to drop it, and allowed herself a grin when she succeeded, placing it back down on mahogany and eyeing the blonde in the office doorway.

"What are you doing here?"

Minako shrugged lightly, crossing the room and perching herself on the edge of Rei's desk. "I was worried when you didn't come home."

"You know how it gets around here at the end of the fourth quarter." Rei explained tiredly, running her fingers through dark bangs. "Gotta get the numbers in before the new year."

"I figured." The blonde chirped, plunking a styrofoam cup on her desk. "That's why I brought coffee."

"You are a goddess." Rei replied with a grin.

"Don't I know it."

The raven haired woman arched an eyebrow. "How did you get in here anyway?"

"The security guard." Minako giggled with a wink.

Rei sighed. "Mina, you're going to give that poor old man a stroke."

"Nooo." She replied cheerily, stretching her arms over her head. "The days I come to visit you are probably the best days of his life."

Violet eyes flickered over a flash of creamy skin as her shirt rose a fraction of an inch, and she unconsciously bit her lower lip as Minako's short skirt slid up on her thigh.

"Oh, see something you like?"

Rei started, totally busted, and a faint blush colored her cheeks. "You're terrible."

"Maybe it's time for a break?" the blonde suggested impishly, a mischievous grin spreading over her soft features.

"And maybe you need to get out of here before you get me into trouble." Rei replied evenly, turning her attention back to her laptop.

"All right," Minako sighed, "but real quick, before I go…."

Rei's eyes flickered up just as Minako leaned across her desk, catching hold of her tie and pulling her forward into a searing kiss. She felt the tension in her shoulders melt as lips parted, pressed against Minako's soft and yielding mouth, and for a moment, she forgot how to breathe.

The tie slipped through Minako's fingers, and her lover all but collapsed back into her chair.

"So," the blonde purred, "about that break?"

Rei couldn't slam her laptop shut fast enough.

* * *

_Notes! _

_SO MUCH FLUFF. I CAN'T EVEN HANDLE IT._

_Also, I've been spending way too much time watching Strawberry Panic. I swear to God, that show is so cute it makes me stupid. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Rust**

He knew her all too well.

Even now, as faint footsteps echoed down the hall and before keys jingled in the lock, he knew it was her. The tips of his ears flickered towards the sound as the doorknob turned, and as she entered the apartment, he could tell that they were in for a long night.

Noiselessly, the white cat jumped down from the window sill in the living room and padded over to the doorway of the kitchen, and watched his charge unceremoniously drop her purse on the table, her expression unreadable. Weary hands poured a glass of wine in the dark, and Artemis could only watch from behind concerned blue eyes.

_She was stronger than this._

He could remember, years ago, chasing after her through the rolling countryside and crowded cities of England, guiding her and helping her grow into the hero she was today. He had seen it all, through trials and tribulations, and the very first stinging sense of loss. He thought back to her first battle, fought on unsteady feet, and remembered that brilliant grin she had flashed him when she had emerged victorious.

_But she doesn't smile like that anymore._

Through the years, he had been her constant guardian, through each apocalypse and discarded boyfriend, sneaking in to every volleyball game, and biting back tears each time she returned from the dead.

He was always just _watching_, chest full of a warm sense of pride as she blossomed into someone beautiful, waiting for her to find some well-deserved peace and happiness.

_Such things are fleeting._

It was late now, and she was leaning into a corner of the couch, long legs tucked beneath her, blue eyes vacant and lost as they gazed at a television with no sound. There was a very different feeling in his chest now as he studied her, sharp and suffocating, and it only intensified when he recognized the old t shirt she had pulled on as Rei's.

He felt his ear twitch. He had been against any sort of relationship between the soldiers from the start for this _very _reason, but he quickly stomped such thoughts down. They wouldn't help now.

Minako had fought so hard to keep it a secret.

But he knew. He always _knew._

He remembered how she would come home then, humming mindless little tunes, nearly waltzing around the apartment as she fussed over what to wear for far longer than usual. The random giggles and light blushes as she texted frantically on her phone, the endearing way she would argue with herself in the bathroom as she carefully applied eye shadow and sprayed perfume, agonizing over her hair; all dead giveaways.

She was in love.

But time passes. People grow older, they grow up, they move on.

Rei had changed, and so had Minako.

Her phone no longer rang, and the laughter had been sucked out of her gaze. Gone were the near daily visits from the fire soldier, and gone was the part of Minako that Artemis loved most.

He watched her now, lump in his throat as tears swam in her eyes. Moving swiftly, he jumped onto the couch beside her and nuzzled his face into a limp hand. Wordlessly, the girl he had practically raised scooped him up in her arms and held him close, tears splashing onto his whiskers and into thick fur.

He let her hold him as long as she needed, purring as her shoulders shook and she cried her heart out, trying his best to comfort her. He knew she was so much stronger than this, and he only wished he could find the words to tell her.

As Minako drifted off into a restless sleep, bathed in the blue glow of a television channel long since signed off and dried tears, he wondered if he would be scolded for biting Rei that next time he saw her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Knife**

She didn't love him, and he knew that.

Late at night, after the sun had long disappeared and Minako had stumbled home from whatever meeting, gala, engagement or show, she would crawl into bed, as far from him as she could get. He would reach out across the endless expanse of blankets and sheets, hovering his hand just over her shoulder, only to draw it back when she would sigh.

She wasn't herself, and she never smiled anymore. He stopped wondering if it was something he had done wrong, and he suspected it had something to do with the tattoo over her heart. He could see it now, after she had rolled on her back in her sleep, and eyed the strange symbol darkly. He asked her about it only once before, and the brief glimpse of pain in blue eyes had haunted him for weeks afterward.

He had learned to listen to silence, and her friends were no help.

"_What's with her tattoo?" he had tried awkwardly, feeling increasingly uncomfortable in this room crowded with people he didn't know. _

_He hated parties. _

_Minako's friend, a tall lanky brunette, rolled her eyes. "Mars."_

"_Mars?" he questioned dumbly. "Like the planet?"_

_A shorter, blue haired girl jabbed the brunette in the ribs with her elbow._

"_I'm sorry." The brunette sighed. "It's not really my place…" _

_He nodded mutely, rooted in place, drink in hand as the pair wandered off. His ears pricked at the tail end of their conversation, heart pounding in his chest._

"_Black hair, dark eyes, who does she think she's kidding? If he were a chick, it would be a spitting fucking image."_

"_Makoto…"_

"_I know. I know. It just bothers me. He seems like a nice guy…"_

"_Have you heard from Rei lately?"_

"_No, not since…" _

_But they were gone now. His hands had gone clammy and cold, clutching the glass in an ironclad grip and swallowing hard, even as an arm looped through his, and Minako was smiling up at him, charming and beautiful and…_

He blinked hard, not liking the sting in his eyes.

Rei. Why did that name sound so familiar?

Minako was sound asleep, lost in whatever dreams plagued her now, brows knitted together and fingers clenching the sheets tightly. He padded around the bed, kneeling on the floor beside her sleeping figure, feeling completely torn. With a gentle brush of his thumb he swept errant blonde locks out of her eyes, his heart seizing up painfully when she murmured a name that definitely wasn't his.

Rei. That's why it sounded familiar. She had only breathed it thousands of times.

He was just too stupid to catch it.

With a stab of guilt now, he removed her cell from the charger on the nightstand and made his way into the kitchen. His apartment wasn't much, but it was comfortable, even more so after Minako had moved in. He slumped down in a chair, raking fingers through an unruly crop of dark hair, and glared down at the bright pink plastic in his hand.

This was stupid, and it was going to hurt.

But he loved her.

Right?

Before he gave himself the chance to back down, go back to bed, and back to the quiet misery his relationship had become, he flipped open the device. No texts. No calls. At least, not from anyone he didn't know. He thumbed over to the pictures, briefly pausing over the 'OK' button.

Was this okay?

Was it really?

The first few were of him and Minako. Various dates, various outings, back from when she didn't look like the world was ending all the time. Too late to go back now. He clenched his jaw and pressed on. A raven haired woman took up the bulk of the pictures now, dark and beautiful. He scrolled through images of her and Minako, and his heart wrenched.

He had never seen Minako look so gorgeous, and never so happy.

He shut the phone and placed it on the table, dark eyes glassy.

Her friend had been right. Who did Minako think she was kidding? She was living a lie, and at this point, so was he. He cast a glance down the hall, and couldn't remember the last time he had felt so alone.

Weary hands picked up the phone again, and briefly he wondered if he should at least live out one more day with the girl he had come to revere as a goddess. He shook his head. No. One day would lead to two, and then a week…

He scrolled through her contact list, highlighting the name of a woman he almost hated, and quickly pushed such thoughts aside. That wasn't fair, he had never met her before, and this wasn't about him, or _Rei, _but for Minako. One final check down the hall. Bedroom door was closed.

Perfect. Time to fuck up his life.

He pushed call, sucking in a breath as the other line rang. With a brief flutter of panic, he debated snapping the phone shut when a low voice, masked with sleep, clipped through his thoughts.

"Mina?" Confusion, and a long pause. "Are you alright?"

"It's, uh, not Mina." He nearly croaked, wincing at the crack in his voice. Caller ID. Of course she would think it was Minako.

"Who the hell is this?" her voice was sharper now, more alert.

He swallowed hard. "This…this is someone who loves Mina, very much."

"Look, if this is some kind of twisted joke…" Rei sounded angry now, and he could hear pain in her voice.

His eyes burned. Apparently Minako was no stranger to causing heartache.

"No joke." He replied as calmly as he could, gripping the phone until his knuckles had gone white. "She…she needs you."

"What?" the voice over the phone sounded so lost, so far away…

And he poured his heart out, confiding in this stranger, numb and bitter as he rambled on about sleepless nights and broken whispers in the dark he had been too deaf to hear. He told Rei all the things that had tormented him for weeks, hollow and empty, clutching the phone in the dark as if it were a lifeline, pleading for a woman he had never met to come back and take away the woman he had loved so deeply.

When he was done, cold and shaking, he screwed dark eyes shut, waiting for a response, fearful that phone had gone dead.

"I'm sorry." A low reply, almost too low for him to hear.

He allowed himself a grin. "Not as sorry as I'm going to be tomorrow."

He hung up the phone at last and retrieved a beer from the fridge, settling back down in the chair, head buried in his hands, and waited for the sun.

Minako padded down the hall in bare feet as light began to spill through the window shades, wearing an oversized shirt and a confused expression. He rose at last, eyes bleary and red rimmed, and pressed her phone into her hands.

"Wha…"

He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her forehead, effectively cutting her off.

"Call her. She's waiting."

* * *

_**Notes!**_

_I almost feel sorry for that poor nameless bastard._

_Oh well. Happy Late Singles Awareness Day! _


	15. Chapter 15

**Withstand**

"Boys…boys _suck._"

Rei nodded mutely, slouching over the bar top and wincing when she was jostled roughly by an arm thrown errantly around her shoulders. Half her drink was now a puddle, pooling rapidly under her elbows. She scowled, knowing that by the time she went home, she would smell like a wino.

"We don't _need em!_" her blonde companion declared hotly, tossing back another shot and nearly knocking them both to the floor in the process.

Rei nodded, sighing in defeat as a slosh of whiskey splattered across the toes of her boots. Lovely.

Minako frowned, cheeks slightly flushed. "You're supposed to be cheering me up."

"Boys suck." Rei echoed dully, though she was more focused on wondering how much it would cost to get her jacket dry cleaned.

"You're not very good at this, are you?"

"Sorry."

"I'm the Goddess of Love, you know." the blonde drawled, sweeping her free arm in a wide arc over the bar as though she were gesturing to her loyal subjects. "I shouldn't be exposed to such misery."

"Forgive us, for we are but mere mortals, your Highness."

"That's better."

Rei opened her mouth to reply and immediately clamped it shut when she noticed a man with an obnoxiously loud shirt approaching Minako's left side. Bad cologne wafted through the air, and an angry headache began to pulse behind Rei's eyes.

Fantastic.

He flashed the pair a disturbingly creepy smile, and for the first time that evening, she had the urge to set something on fire.

"Can I buy you ladies a drink?"

"We've already got drinks." Rei replied coolly, praying he would take the hint. She really didn't have the patience for this right now…

"But we don't have food." Minako stage whispered. "Do you think he'd buy us food?"

Rei gave her a look bordering between supreme rage and absolute confusion. Minako found this to be absolutely adorable as she struggled to find an appropriate response. There was a visible war waged across her features, and with a growl she opted to openly glare at the intruder instead.

Minako bit the inside of her cheek as she fought to contain her mirth.

"Ah, that's too bad." The man commented smoothly, propping an elbow on the bar and letting his eyes crawl over Minako's lithe figure, lingering far too long on shapely legs barely concealed by a short black skirt. "Maybe I could buy you another one?"

Minako's gaze flickered over to Rei, and she saw the flash in violet eyes as all of the guardian's muscles tensed. For the briefest of moments she was sure there was going to be a _homicide_.

Rei surprised all of them when she calmly tossed her hair over her shoulder and pivoted on her heels to face Minako. "You misunderstand." The fire soldier replied evenly, catching Minako's free hand and winding an arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"Eh?" Minako flushed a brilliant shade of pink as she was suddenly in the personal bubble of one pissed off priestess, her face buried somewhere in between dark hair and the curve of a shoulder.

"You see," Rei murmured, nuzzling her face against golden strands, her lips ghosting over her cheek and across the shell of Minako's ear. "this beautiful woman is mine for the evening." Her voice was smoky, and low, and it was doing very confusing things to Minako's insides right now, and God help her, if Rei kept talking like _that…_

The arms around Minako tightened, and she began to feel stupidly hot. Rei didn't seem to notice, and she could almost hear the smirk in the fire soldier's tone as she addressed their visitor once more. "So, as _wonderful_ as this has been, I think it would be in your best interest to keep moving."

Minako forgot how to breathe, and so did the guy, apparently. He stammered broken apologizes, tripping over his own feet in his haste to depart. She couldn't blame him, really. Rei could be fucking _scary_.

She exhaled slowly, face still buried in all that was Rei-shaped, in awe of the skills she didn't know Rei had possessed as the arms around her went slack. She pulled back, finally catching Rei's eyes and blinking at her friend in a state of pure wonder.

"Rei, that was scary."

"I try."

Brows furrowed, and Minako tried to remember if Rei had always smelled this nice.

"You can let go now." Rei muttered.

The blonde laughed nervously. "Actually, I kind of can't."

"What?"

"Um, well," Minako tried, "I really thought you were going to kiss me there, for like, half a second." She chewed on her lower lip and tugged at the back of Rei's jacket, tilting her head forward. "And my legs won't work."

Rei looked as perplexed as Minako felt. "…what?"

Minako flushed. "I think I swooned. Maybe. A little."

Rei felt the tips of her ears burn, but stomped it down. "That's stupid."

"Rei, that was way too hot to just randomly drop on an unsuspecting individual." came the exasperated reply, but blue eyes twinkled in amusement, her smile just a little too wide for Rei's liking. "What if I had a _heart condition_?"

She received a derisive snort in response, but Minako plowed on. "Would you take me to the hospital and hold my delicate hand, whispering sweet promises of love and devotion, _if I would just open my eyes?_"

Another scowl. "That's it. You need to let go. Now."

"Absolutely not." she declared, tightening her hold in defiance.

A dark eyebrow ticked. "Minako, if you don't let go, you're going to have a completely different kind of condition."

"Rei-chan!" Minako gasped. "It's too soon for that kind of bedroom talk!"

"Bed…what?" she stuttered, eyes wide.

"Really. I'm disappointed in you. You should at _least _take me to dinner first!"

That was it. Rei snapped out something between a growl and a string of curse words, shaking her arms free and stomping off towards the door with and almost regal toss of her black mane, and Minako was right behind her, giggling as she scrambled to gather up her jacket and her clutch. Rei looked extremely flustered, eyes narrowed and sharp, posture stiff, but she didn't fight when Minako caught up to her and threaded an arm through hers as they made their grand exit.

"Hey, Rei?"

"_What?"_

"I do feel a lot better." Minako confessed, flashing the darker woman a bright smile. "We totally need to do this more often!"

Rei looked mildly horrified.

"Besides, it's sexy when you get all protective like that."

"Whatever."

"Rei?"

"What?" she muttered, pulling the door open for Minako as they stepped out into the cool night air.

"Boys suck."

She quirked an eyebrow as Minako's arm wound through hers again, but let it slide. "Yes. Yes they do."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Outlaw**_

It mocked her, sitting there on a perfect flower patterned saucer, untouched, _uneaten._ It was a crime, Minako decided, to let such a delicious treat go to waste, one that Makoto had worked so _hard _on, and how dare Rei just sit there all innocently, ignoring that delightfully baked slice of heaven near her elbow?

She had devoured her own cupcake _hours _ago, all too happy to help taste test all of Makoto's latest and greatest culinary victories, and damn it all, she wanted more.

Still rooted in place beside her at the low table, Rei seemed wholly involved in the chemistry text in front of her, jotting down well-ordered notes in careful print, violet eyes flickering over formulas and tables. Distracted. Unawares.

It was perfect.

Feigning a crick in her spine, Minako stretched backwards, eyes on Rei for any twitches or sign that her mind was anywhere other than Chemistry land. When the priestess didn't move, elbows on the table, attention completely diverted, Minako made her strike.

She started slow, fingertips lightly drumming the table's surface as she pretended to be wrapped up in the fashion magazine before her. Nothing from the soldier beside her. She turned the page, ignoring the adorable selection of skirts on page one thirty nine, and inched her hand forward towards the frosted treat.

Almost there.

She turned another page, her mind racing as she began to plan her exit strategy. It was simple, really, as she didn't have a whole lot of options. Grab the treat, and flee for her life. Rei was sitting cross-legged, and with all of her notes in front of her like that, it would take her a moment to get up. That would give Minako a pretty decent three and a half second head start, at least. More than enough time to…

She eyed the plate. She should go for it. Now. Her shoulders tensed while her leg muscles bunched, ready to spring across the room and out the door, as her hand slid the final few inches across the table, cool porcelain saucer just under her fingertips….

"Don't."

And it was over. Without even looking up from her text book, Rei had been quicker, darting her hand out with lighting speed and catching Minako's wrist in a steady grip.

"Whaaaaat?" Minako squeaked out. "How did you do that?"

Rei shook her head, catching blue eyes with a sideways glance. "You'd make for a terrible thief."

"I'm not terrible," Minako huffed, "you're just freakishly perceptive."

"Still makes you terrible."

Minako sulked, features sliding down into a pout. Stupid Rei, with her stupid awesome ninja skills, leaving that cupcake sitting there, probably _just to torture her…_

And there it was. Boom. Torture. Her Plan B!

Minako tugged on the back of Rei's shirt, hard, yanking the priestess towards her. Rei faltered, confused by the sudden movement, eyes wide as she fell towards Minako, legs prickling and useless from sitting too long.

In a deft flurry of movement, there was a hand on her chin, holding her still, and Minako's lips pressed flush to hers, soft but demanding. Rei's mind, for the very first time in her life, shut the hell down, leaving her vacant eyed and breathless as Minako leapt to her feet, cupcake in hand, scrambling to the door. She paused, bouncing on her heels in the doorway, long enough to flash Rei a V for victory with her free hand and give her a cheeky grin.

"Hey Rei, now who's terrible? I just stole TWO things!"

Rei's mouth hung open uselessly for a moment as she floundered to catch up, face red and eyes burning as she clambered to her feet, prepared to deal some serious punishment to all things Minako.

But Minako was gone, bolting off down the hall, cackling like a hyena between bites of sweet, delicious cupcake, and feeling as though everything in her world, at this precise moment, was absolutely perfect.

* * *

_Notes! _

_Hah, seriously you guys. I get PMs that are all, MOAR angst! And then I get some that are all, MOAR fluff! _

_YOU. YOU GET WHAT I GIVE YOU. :D_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Exhausted**_

Mars staggered through the dark and down the alley as a curtain of red swept over her left eye. She scowled, swearing under her breath and rubbing the cut over her brow with the back of her hand. She just knew that she would have a raging headache later.

A strong arm steadied her from behind, and she gave Jupiter a thankful nod.

"Almost there." the brunette declared cheerily, but it did little to hide her own weariness.

"Seriously." Venus scowled, obviously favoring one leg as she limped along beside them. Mars glanced down at the wound on her commander's upper thigh and winced. The gash was long and deep, but it appeared to have started to close on its own, thanks to accelerated healing. "I can't remember the last time we got our asses so thoroughly kicked."

"We won," Jupiter replied evenly, "and that's what matters."

"That's what we get for taking it easy after Galaxia's defeat." Mars muttered. "We all got soft."

"Speak for yourself!" Venus cried indignantly. "You may have gotten soft, and put on a few pounds, but I'm still the beautiful, wonderful…"

"Shut up." Mars grumbled, noting the way Venus stumbled once more. She shook her head briskly, grabbing hold of her friend's arm and hoisting it along her shoulders. "Just lean on me. We'll get there quicker."

"Mars…"

"I said shut up. The sooner we get to Makoto's, the sooner I can take a breather. It would take us all night just to get down the street with your leg in that shape."

"Maybe we should have called Mercury and Sailor Moon."

"No." Jupiter replied firmly. "We handled it just fine. Let them enjoy their peace, as long as they can."

"Woman after my own heart."

As they neared closer to Makoto's apartment complex and let their transformations melt away, fatigue seemed to kick in tenfold.

"I have never been so fucking happy to see an elevator."

"Minako." Rei muttered, shifting their combined weight across her shoulders. "Language. Some people are actually trying to sleep right now."

"Fuck them, and their sleep."

"Minako!"

"What?" she questioned innocently, catching Rei's eyes. "You let Makoto swear."

"Yeah, well, Makoto is a big girl."

Minako blinked. "Good point. She's built like a tank. I suppose you'd have to be suicidal to tell her what she can and can't do."

Makoto coughed into her fist. "Standing right here, you know."

The group burst into giggles.

* * *

"Hey, thanks for letting us bandage up here." Rei grunted, as she and Minako hobbled through the front door.

"No prob." The brunette sighed, digging through her kitchen for her first aid kit and gesturing towards the bathroom with a quick nod of her head. "You know where the stuff is."

"Do you really think I can get her to sit still for that long?"

"I like the way you talk about me like I'm a wounded puppy."

"Stop whining." Rei muttered as the blonde eased herself up onto the countertop.

"I will, if you go sit down." Minako winced, shifting around in an effort to get comfortable and consequently kicking Rei across both shins.

"Sit still." Rei muttered with a frown, struggling to mop up the hot mess that was her face with an old towel from the pile under the sink. Yup. Throbbing already.

"I will, if you go sit down." the blonde repeated with a smirk, grabbing a towel of her own and wrapping it around her leg in an effort to slow the bleeding. "Captain Cranky Ass."

"Language."

"Yeah, well, your face."

Rei blinked. "That doesn't even make any sense."

"No. Seriously." Minako sighed, leaning forward from her perch and taking the towel from the dark haired woman. "Your face. It's still bleeding."

"Oh."

Gentle hands dabbed at her forehead, and Rei scrunched up her nose before making a half-hearted attempt to take the towel back. "I can do it myself."

"Shush." Minako murmured. "Looks pretty nasty." Rei opted to remain silent as she watched her flip open the top of the disinfectant bottle with her thumb nail and splash a good portion over a cleaner section of the towel. Rei flinched at the sting as the cloth was pressed back to her brow and Minako giggled.

"Aw, did that burn?" Impish blue eyes fluttered. "Want me to kiss it?"

Rei scowled. "What do you think?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Probably not."

The blonde leaned back, eyeing her handy work. "It'll probably scar."

She received a light shrug in response. "I wasn't looking at picking up a date anytime soon anyway."

"Too bad." Minako replied, lips quirking up into a grin. "I hear chicks dig scars."

The fire soldier flushed brightly as her companion burst into laughter.

"Shut up." Rei grumbled, gesturing to Minako's leg with a nod. "You'll probably scar too."

"Eh, got enough of those already. My modeling career is pretty much shot."

Now Rei smirked. Minako's earlier jab had not been forgotten. "Thought you had to be thin to be a model."

From the kitchen, Makoto heard the beginnings of a fierce squabble. She sighed wearily, rolling her eyes towards the ceiling. Their voices grew louder by the second, and she really wasn't in the mood to take anyone to the hospital. With an irritated huff and one arm full of fresh bandages, she threw open the bathroom door. Her anger, however, quickly melted away when she caught sight of the scene before her.

The great soldier of Mars had been reduced to cowering in the corner of the tiny room, stifling her laughter as Minako tried very unsuccessfully to snap the ends of a towel at her from her spot on the countertop.

"…the hell?"

"It's okay Mako." Rei declared with a wide grin, holding up one arm to fend off the weak assault. "She hits like a girl."

"Come stand over here and say that!"

"Good lord." Makoto sighed, stepping between the pair quickly and giving Rei a gentle shove towards the living room before her bathroom transformed into a warzone. "You. Out."

"She started it."

A green eye twitched. "And I'm going to finish it. Out."

Minako leaned forward. "Hey Rei?"

Rei looked back over her shoulder, only to have the towel whipped at her face.

"Hey!"

"Come on now!" Makoto growled, slamming the bathroom door shut and turning to face the blonde troublemaker. "How old are you?"

"Too old to be dealing with her crap." Minako laughed.

"I heard that!" Rei barked through the door.

Now Makoto felt a headache coming on. "Rei, I swear to God, when I open this door, you better have your ass planted on that couch."

"Whatever."

As footsteps retreated, Makoto let out another weary sigh as she massaged her temples dramatically. "You two. You will be the death of me."

"Sorry." Minako offered sincerely, flashing her a sheepish grin.

Makoto removed the towel from Minako's thigh and eyed the wound critically. "Why do you have to push her like that?"

"I can't help it. She's so cute when she's angry."

"She's always angry." the brunette deadpanned.

Her leader winked. "I know. Isn't it wonderful?"

Makoto's brows knitted together in something quite akin to horror. "There is something seriously wrong with you."

Minako shook her head. "Being with her like that, and with you, like this, doesn't it make everything just a little bit easier?"

Her friend didn't answer.

* * *

Minako yawned drowsily. Her leg was throbbing, and right now, she wanted nothing more than a soft bed and fluffy pillows. She was relieved she hadn't required stitches, and had gratefully accepted Makoto's offer to crash for the night. Just as she was about to make her way to the spare room, kept for just such emergencies, she spied Rei passed out on the couch, seemingly dead to world. She paused there in the living room, hand on her hip as she mulled over thoughts of petty revenge before grinning wickedly.

Rei awoke from a deep sleep to a very warm weight settling on her chest. Alarmed, she struggled to sit up blearily, fumbling through the haze of drowsiness when arms gently pushed her back down. She caught a flash of blonde hair, brows furrowing confusion as the lithe figure curled up around her. "Minako? What the hell?" she mumbled grumpily, half tempted to shove her onto the floor.

"Stop it." Minako replied groggily, settling back down against Rei's chest and tucking her head under her chin. "I'm tired, my leg hurts, and now I'm comfortable. Deal with it."

Rei almost fought back, but it was comfortable, and as her eyes drooped once more, she huffed to show her displeasure, though her arm snaked around Minako's waist.

Makoto wandered back into the kitchen, arms full of bloody rags and gauze packaging. After dumping them into the waste bin and washing up, she stretched wearily, fully intent on passing out in her bed as soon as humanly possible. As she passed through the living room, she paused, emerald eyes blinking through the pre-dawn light at the unconscious pair snuggled all into her couch and each other. _'Easier, huh?' _ She bit back a laugh, rolling her eyes at the ridiculous scene, and fetched a blanket, gently draping it over Minako and Rei.

'_Goodnight, idiot couple.'_


	18. Chapter 18

**Gamble**

"No." Rei growled. "And not just no, but _hell_ no." She crossed her arms, flipping thick black hair over her shoulder with an almost regal toss of her head.

"Rei." Minako pleaded, sticking out her lower lip for added effect. "It's just a game."

"You are out of your damn mind."

"Think of it as team bonding!"

Violet eyes narrowed. "I'm thinking of it as proof that you have some sort of head trauma. What the hell did they do to you out there in New York?"

"Aw, come on Rei-chan!" Usagi giggled. "It's just us, and it's been forever since we've all been together!"

Rei took in the hopeful faces of her dearest friends, sitting cross-legged in the middle of floor in a circle. The recently married princess was still batting her eyelashes at the former priestess, and Minako sat beside her, echoing the expression. Ami pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose, her cheeks dusted a light pink from the wine, no doubt. Makoto leaned back on her hands, a broad grin sweeping her features and a stick of Pocky dangling from the corner of her mouth.

Great. Absolutely no help to be found here.

Rei's eyes briefly flickered over to the wide bay window overlooking sparkling city lights, but the idol seemed to read her mind even as she daydreamed about taking the world's most epic swan dive…

A perfectly shaped eyebrow arched and Minako's lips quirked mischievously. "Rei, even if you transformed, you wouldn't survive the fall." She got to her feet and tugged on Rei's elbow, putting forth her best puppy dog eyes. "Besides, I ask for _so little_ from you."

Rei could feel her resolve was wavering, and it only got worse when Usagi joined her cohort, tugging on her other arm and dragging her towards the others. She knew any argument made now would be met with crocodile tears and flailing arms, and that thought alone made her feel so very old. "Had to pick the top floor, didn't you?" she ground out between clenched teeth, reluctantly plopping down on the plush carpet and folding her long legs beneath her.

"Only the best for Japan's number one staaaar!" Usagi sang gleefully, throwing an arm around Minako's shoulders. The pair melted down into giggles, and Rei fought the urge to bolt once more.

"What are the rules again?" Makoto drawled, eyes glassy, and bringing the group's attention back to the game at hand.

"Traitor." Rei muttered under her breath.

The tall brunette laughed heartily, clapping her friend on the back with such a force that if Rei had not been sitting, she would have face planted.

"Okay!" Minako cried ecstatically, leaning forward, blue eyes sparkling with something Rei equated with demonic possession. "This game is called, 'Baby, do you love me?'"

"Seriously?" Rei snorted.

"Unnecessary comments are not necessary!" Minako replied firmly, fixing the dark haired woman with a stern look.

"That doesn't even…"

The blonde huffed. "How about this then? Shut up, or I'll make Mako hit you."

"She wouldn't." Rei tried warily, casting an uneasy glance in her friend's direction. Makoto cracked her knuckles for show, earning another round of giggles. Rei sighed, burying her face in her palm as the brunette hammed it up now, flexing her arms for an extremely excitable Usagi, who oooh'd and ahh'd, poking at strong biceps with a wide grin.

"Oh yeah, welcome to the GUN SHOW."

Rei wanted to cry.

"Rules are easy." Minako continued. "First person that's 'it' has to go to each person in the ring and say, 'Baby, Do you love me?'" There was a slightly strangled noise from Rei's side of the circle, but she ignored it and plowed on. "The other person answers, 'Baby, I love you, but I just can't smile.'"

"Aw, come on!" Rei cried. "How old are we?"

"Mako?" Minako replied, gesturing to Rei with a nod.

Makoto laughed, giving Rei a quick rap across the back of the head with her knuckle.

"Alright, alright!" the fire soldier scowled. Across from her, Usagi was in near hysterics.

"It's like a shock collar for a dog!"

"WHAT?" Rei snapped, gritting her teeth.

"We should have done this _years_ ago!"

Rei would have sprung forward on her feet and murdered the clueless princess, if it weren't for Makoto's strong hand on her shoulder, pushing her back down.

"ANYWAY," Minako cut in, swirling her drink in her hand, "if you smile, you're it."

"That's not so bad." Ami decided with a nod. "I can handle that."

Minako's grin damn near turned lecherous, and Rei felt the hair on the back of her neck prickle in warning. "There's a catch. You see, the person who is 'it' can try some persuasive tactics. Silly faces, tickling, you know, what have you."

Rei felt her eyebrow tick. Persuasive tactics? An evilly vague what have you? This was bad on so many levels, and why did everyone else seem perfectly okay with this?

"Where did you learn this?" Usagi asked incredulously, blue eyes wide.

"On tour." Minako replied with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Rei bit back any comment she could have made, as Makoto was still within arm's reach.

"Everyone got it?" the idol questioned cheerily, mentally noting Rei's absolutely horrified face. She could practically see the beads of sweat on her forehead from here, and it was just _fantastic _the way she was trying to subtly squirm.

"I'll go first!" Makoto cried valiantly with a nod in Ami's direction, and Rei was making her own metal notes about never letting Makoto drink anything alcoholic _ever_ again.

The brave warrior scooted over to Ami, who suddenly found herself in the world's most god awful spotlight. She blinked slowly, as though her brain were struggling to play a very rapid game of catch up and losing _terribly, _and as soon as Makoto slung an arm over her tiny shoulders, her face flushed a brilliant shade of red. Wiping the comical grin from her features, in all seriousness, the thunder soldier leaned in near the shell of her ear, her voice low and throaty, her breath a light tickle. "Baby, do you love me?"

Minako blinked from her spot beside Usagi as Ami nearly collapsed, sagging forward under the tension. Had Makoto not been holding her up, she reasoned she would have gone into a coma of embarrassment.

"Great." Rei grumbled. "It's only been thirty seconds, and already somebody broke Ami. I _knew _this was a bad idea."

"She's broken?" Usagi wailed, blue eyes wide.

Minako giggled. "She's not broken, but I think her nose is bleeding."

"Holy crap." Makoto muttered, giving the petite woman a light shake. "Ami?"

The little genius sucked in a breath and sat up, and with a quick shake of her head and another heavy sip of wine, blue eyes turned to meet emerald. "Baby, I'm sorry, I love you, but you're not very funny right now."

The room erupted into catcalls. Well, the blonde half of the room anyway, because all Rei could do was feel all of her blood run cold as Makoto laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of her neck. "Scared me there for a second."

Ami gave a demure nod and lightly shoved Makoto off of her. "Nice try."

"Are we in an alternate universe?" Rei muttered weakly. "I'm not the only one thinking that, right? Like, we fell into some bizarre…"

"Mako." Minako sighed, gesturing to Rei again.

The former priestess snapped her mouth shut as she dodged a halfhearted swipe from the thunder soldier and the game continued.

Usagi, it was decided, was absolutely terrible at this. She giggled at everything, having succumbed to Makoto before she could even finish her line. Minako blew the princess off easily, and before Rei could make a mad scramble to the door, arms were around her neck and Usagi was laughing until her eyes watered, holding the fire solder in place. "Baby, do you…"

"No."

"Aw, Rei-chan..."

"**NO."**

"But, Rei-chan, you have to say the line…"

Rei fixed the princess with a look that would have melted steel, but Usagi laughed anyway.

"Moron." She giggled, flicking Rei in the forehead.

"Whatever." Rei growled, feeling her face flush. "Let go."

Minako grinned, a devilish scheme forming in her mind. She had made Rei her target long before the game started, but had planned on going for a few rounds until her strong resolve and discipline had shown signs of weakness. Apparently, that hadn't taken long at all.

Oh, how she loved breaking the sheltered girl.

On Usagi's next ridiculous lap around, _Operation: Torture Rei_ had moved past the planning stage and was now in full swing. Cerulean eyes locked on violet ones and held her gaze, and tiny alarm bells began to sound in the back of the fire soldier's mind.

Usagi said her line, and Minako burst into peals of laughter, tipping the princess back in a mock swoon. "I thought you'd be better at this than that, Minako!" Usagi giggled, swatting her hands away and struggling to right herself.

"Guess this means I'm it." The idol stated innocently, but the wink she threw Rei was anything but.

Rei felt her throat go impossibly dry when she realized that Minako did that on _purpose, _tossing the game like that, because then she would be….

Minako slid over next to Rei with an impossibly wide smile, and already Rei started to throw up any and all defenses.

"No."

The blonde laughed. "I haven't even done anything yet!"

"I'll save you the trouble." Rei growled. "No." Her eyes narrowed sharply. The best course of action may very well be a swift retreat, but she was being challenged now, and she would be_ damned_ if she was going to be made a fool of with some ridiculous game.

But Minako had other ideas, and she crawled into Rei's lap like she had done it thousands of times before, settling in easily and leaning against her chest as though it were the most natural thing in the world. The dark haired woman stiffened ramrod straight as one of Minako's hands wound around to the back of her neck, fingertips grazing the sensitive skin there.

No response.

Meanwhile, the idol's other hand was on a mission of pure agony as it ghosted over the fire soldier's hip, her thumb sliding up under the hem of Rei's shirt and gently caressing abstract patterns over heated flesh. Minako had to control her glee when she actually felt the soldier tremble for the briefest of moments in her embrace, though Rei's face remained a mask of perfect indifference.

"Wow, pretty sure that's cheating." Makoto observed blearily, sent into a stunned silence when both Usagi _and_ Ami shushed her.

"Rei." Minako murmured softly, fingertips still coaxing delicious little shakes from the stoic soldier. "Look at me."

Rei tensed up, prepared to growl out some snappy response, but the hand on her hip moved to cup her cheek gently, turning her face until their eyes met. Horrified, the raven haired woman felt her body freeze, and her mind went completely blank, lost in deep blue and most certainly drowning.

Minako tipped her head closer, their faces just inches apart, and licked her lips, mentally congratulating herself for wearing her very best lip gloss today as Rei face turned a thousand shades of red, all the way to the tips of her ears.

"Holy _crap_. She _is_ the goddess of love." Makoto hissed, earning an elbow to the ribs by Ami.

"Baby." Minako whispered, stroking her thumb along a defined jawline and never breaking eye contact. "Do you love me?"

Rei nodded dumbly, her body running on autopilot and absolutely transfixed.

"Say it." the idol purred.

"I love you." Rei whispered softly, her arms seemingly developing ideas of their own as they wrapped around Minako and…

"OH MY GOD." Usagi squealed, promptly clamping her hands over her mouth when she realized the error of her ways.

The spell was broken. Rei shook her head rapidly, her mind in a hazy fog, and suddenly the blonde still perched in her lap looked incredibly nervous.

Rei blinked. Once. Twice. "…the hell?"

Minako, not wanting to waste the three seconds she had before she was roasted alive, darted forward and pecked Rei on the lips anyway, theorizing that she could at least go out with a bang. Her world was turned upside down, quite literally, when Rei scrambled to her feet, dumping Minako into an unceremonious heap on the floor.

Rei, quite flustered and obviously in great distress, growled out strings of curses that would have made a sailor blush, whirling on her heels and making a beeline for the door.

"Rei," the idol giggled, "I thought you loved me!"

There was a fierce growl, and the walls shook with the force of the door slamming behind her.

"Makoto!" Minako sputtered out between bouts of laughter. "Go, go get her! Bring her back!"

Makoto blinked slowly. "…what?"

"Go on." The blonde wheezed, waving a hand in the direction Rei had gone. "You're the strongest!"

"But not the dumbest!" Makoto cried. "She'll kill me!"

"A…as your leader…" Minako tried, still struggling to get her mirth in check, "I command you!"

The brunette sighed deeply, shaking her head as she rose to her feet. "You owe me."

"I know, I know. Forty percent of the proceeds."

"Fifty."

Minako rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine."

From the hotel hallway came the sounds of a fierce scuffle. Apparently Rei hadn't gotten too far, and Minako finally got herself under control. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, sliding next to her princess and draping an arm over her shoulder.

"Your Majesty?"

"Hm?"

Minako grinned. "Pretty sure you owe me some cash."

Usagi groaned, digging into her pockets for a crumpled wad of bills. "It's scary, you know, how easy you made that look."

The idol flashed her a V for victory, and turned her attention to Ami. "Your turn. Pay up."

Ami sighed, tossing the blonde some bills of her own. "We shouldn't be toying with her like that."

"Says the one that had twenty on her not cracking for four rounds."

Ami blushed.

The door was thrown open, and Makoto entered the room, a very pissed off Rei draped over her shoulders in a fireman's carry. "It wasn't easy, but I got her!"

Rei was seething as she struggled to free herself, the hold leaving no room to kick her legs or deck Makoto in the middle of her stupid face. She resorted to threats, violet eyes darkening as her teeth gritted together. "I swear to god, if you don't put me down _right now…"_

"Hold that position!" Minako gasped, diving for her cellphone.

The thunder soldier laughed, striking a mighty pose as the camera flashed, and Rei felt her blood pressure skyrocket.

"I'm going to kill her," Rei muttered darkly, even as Makoto set her back on her feet. "and then I'm going to kill you."

"Ah," Makoto laughed, pushing her forward. "shut up and go sit next to your girlfriend."

Minako patted a spot next to her and with a grin and a wink. "Come on lover. I won't bite, unless you want me to."

The ensuing calamity resulted in one Aino Minako being banned for life from the hotel, along with trashy tabloid stories that ran in the morning, citing property damages that rivaled that of American heavy metal bands. Her manager had sighed wearily, massaging his temples as his charge skimmed over the various articles.

"The damage control I'm going to have to do on this is outrageous." he growled out, catching bright blue eyes across his desk. "Was it worth it?"

Minako grinned. "You have no idea."

* * *

_Notes: _

_This one is absolutely ridiculous. Almost didn't post it, but I felt like I had to stick to the rules I set for myself. Apparently, this game isn't well known in some parts of the world. When I describe it, I get the weirdest looks..._


	19. Chapter 19

_**Indulge**_

"Rei's going to be a few minutes late." Makoto announced to the group of women seated around the quiet booth. She flicked her cellphone shut and set it on the table beside her, trying to prepare for the absolutely inevitable…

"Why didn't she call meeeee?"

The brunette sighed wearily. "Minako, I don't know."

"Give me your phone!"

"Why?"

"Because if she sees my name on the caller ID, she won't answer!"

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Makoto!" blue eyes wibbled in her direction, complete with pouty lip, but she held firm.

"No. I don't want her screaming in my ear for a half hour."

Beside her, Usagi nodded sagely. "It's best to choose one's battles."

Minako scowled a bit, flopping back into the cushioned seat as she chewed on the end of her straw. Well fine. If she couldn't talk _to_ Rei, she could talk _about_ Rei. She took a long pull of the overly surgery soda and grinned wickedly. "Hey Makoto?"

"What?" the thunder soldier propped her chin up in one hand, casting a wary glance across the table.

"You really think Rei is a screamer?"

Makoto's elbow slipped, and she nearly smashed her head into the tabletop. Cheeks flushed, and the brunette could swear the tips of her ears were on fire. "_What?"_

Minako blinked at her innocently. "I said, do you think Rei is…"

"I heard you the first time!"

"Oh my God." Ami muttered, slinking down into her seat. Five minutes. They had only been here for five minutes and…

"I bet she is." Minako stated, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "All that passion, and she's just so angry all the time." Another pull on the straw. "I bet she's just wild."

"Why are we talking about this?" Usagi squeaked, her face a vibrant shade of red.

"Because it's fun?" Minako replied, as though it were the dumbest question she had ever heard. "Come on, can't you picture it?"

Makoto looked horrified. "No. No I can't. That's not something I really want to picture."

"I bet she's all love bites and fingernails." the blonde continued. "She can dig into shoulders and throw her head back, black hair _everywhere_…"

"And you wonder why she never answers the phone when you call."

"I bet she's a bottom." she nodded confidently, choosing to ignore Makoto. "She's got those long legs. Probably locks them around her partner's waist and…"

Ami was almost hyperventilating.

"And now I have that image in my head." Usagi cried, burying her face in her hands.

"Although…"

"Just stop." Makoto pleaded, knowing full well that it would fall on deaf ears.

"She'd make a good top too."

"I'm going to have nightmares." Ami whispered.

"She'd be all gentle at first, and whisper sweet, naughty things."

"You are sick. Very, very sick." Makoto groaned.

"And she's mouth breathing." Usagi added, noting the faraway look in Minako's eyes.

"She's too far gone now." the brunette agreed gloomily.

Minako was fidgeting with her near empty glass. "Then she'd pick up the pace."

The booth fell deathly silent.

"Little kisses everywhere, heating up in intensity."

Makoto's jaw was hanging open. "Uh, Minako?"

"Arms holding tight, warm and strong..."

"Minako!" Usagi hissed, waving her hands desperately.

"And she'd say, 'Are you okay with this?' her voice all low and sexy…"

Makoto covered her eyes. "Ooooh shit."

"Oh," Minako's voice climbed an octave. "Only if it's you, Rei-chan! I belong only to you!"

"Assume crash positions." Usagi squeaked.

Minako pressed her hands to her cheeks with an overly dramatic squeal. "Promise you won't be rough, Rei-chan!"

"Right now, I'm pretty sure I can't promise that." a low voice growled out, and it wasn't anywhere near sexy.

The blonde snapped out of her daydream, and caught angry violet eyes.

"Ahahaaa…" she laughed sheepishly, flashing a megawatt smile at the soldier now standing at the end of the table. "Rei-chan. What's up?"

"And I'm out." Makoto announced, rising to her feet and slamming her bag on the table, not daring to look the raven haired woman in the eye.

"I'm going with you!" Ami cried, nearly tripping over herself in her haste to vacant the premises.

"Oh my God, don't leave me here!" Usagi wailed, clinging to Makoto's arm.

Rei crossed her arms, unblinking, features set in a look that would have killed lesser beings.

"You know," Minako sighed, rattling the ice in her glass. "you should really answer your phone."

* * *

_Notes!_

_I have a fever, and I blame this one squarely on that. I shouldn't even be sitting up right now. XD_


End file.
